castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Battles
Guild Battle is a PvP battle on a large scale. It has the aspects of Invading, Dueling, War and Classes rolled into one. Guilds invade other guilds. The troops who will battle consist of the players from the guilds themselves instead of soldiers found in the Town list. Battles between players are carried out via duels. There are 4 Gates in Guild Battles and players can be assigned to each one of them. Guild Masters and Officers are the only ones who can set up Gate Formations of their own guild. The goal is to eliminate the entire army of the other guild and/or defend your guild against the invading guild. If ever either guild is unable to defeat their opponent entirely when the 5-hour timer expires, the guild with the most members still above 200 health with respect to their number of members (aka based off of percentage ex. 4/5 vs. 20/100 the guild of 5 wins) will be declared the victors. Currently you may have maximum 1 auto battle, 2 offensive battles and 4 defensive battles going-on. This limit might be later increased. Guilds with full slots cannot declare war or be declared war upon until one of their previous battles is cleared. Starting Guild Battles Only Guild Masters and Officers can initiate Guild Battles. Guild Masters and Officers have the option to be matched with another guild or pick a guild off of the battle list. Battle List The Battle List lists a couple of guilds to battle. This list is updated every 10 minutes (currently broken: refreshes every few hours right now). Each time it updates, it usually has a couple of guilds from the previous list and then a few new guilds. Auto Matching Every five minutes, Guilds that have opted in will be automatically matched up against other guilds that have also opted in within the same 5-minute period. Each Guild matchup will be based on both Guild Size and Guild Pts. If your guild does not find a match within the 5-minute period, it will be submitted to be matched up in the next 5-minute interval. Rules *Battle lasts 5 hours or until all players on one side are below 200 health. *Only guild master and officers can start offensive battles. *Requires 20 Stamina to join battle (After battle, Exp gain will be 1 ~ 1.5x ). Players are awarded 10 Battle Tokens upon entry. *Players Health are multiplied by 10. *Guild Battles uses the Dueling fight setup. *Each duel uses a Battle Token. *Battle Tokens are earned at the rate 1 every 6 minutes (max of 10). *Can store up to 10 Battle Tokens at a time. *Character class must be picked before battle starts. You will be joining the battle with the class you were when the battle is started by Guild Officer/Master. You are not allowed to change after battles starts. *Max of 59 battle tokens per battle. *Rewards have to be collected within 9 hours from the END of the guild battle. *Players with activity points are the only ones who will be rewarded. *Members of the winning guild will get 10% more rewards. *If ever the battle ends in a double KO (i.e the last hit resulted in everyone below 200 health), no winner will be declared and the 10% bonus will not be given to either guild. *There are 2 types of health in guild wars. The first is Guild battle health. This is an individual player's health based on their character's health. The other is Guild health. these are the bars at top of battle section. This is based on number of players in the guild. When a players guild battle health drops below 200 they are taken off the guild health bar. When a player is knocked below 200 health they are removed from guild health (the bars at top of page). However, if a player comes back above 200 health they will be added back to the guild health bar. Character Classes (Moved) Please See under Character Classes of Guild Status A player's status in a Guild Battle depends on the amount of Health he/she has left. Players will lose health if they attack and if they are attacked regardless of whether they win or lose. Stunned players are still allowed to attack but they have lost their class ability and their damage output is cut in half. Clerics can revive guildmates from stunned status by winning, allowing their guildmates to again use their abilities and deal full damage again. Celesta cannot heal health in guild battles. Clerics should play wisely and not go all out offensively if their opponents are strong and are playing effectively, since they are the only ones who can heal and revive their allies. Activity Points Activity Points are points players receive for actively participating in battle. They are awarded by spending tokens (attacking). Activity Points are not awarded on a defensive duel victory. The number of points players can get per token depends on the opponents level as well as the result of the duel. Players will get: *50 Activity Points for using a token while being polymorphed *100 Activity Points for a loss *160 Activity Points for a win against lower level players (under 80% of your level) *200 Activity Points for a win against someone who is within your level range (20% above or below your level) *240 Activity Points for wining against someone who is above your level range (more than 20% of your level) The maximum number of Activity Points one can receive in a Guild Battle is 14,160. Rewards Rewards from the Guild Battle are Guild Battle Points (for the Guild Leaderboard), Guild Coins, EXP and Gold. Players will receive rewards at the end of the battle based on their activity points, regardless of whether their guild won or lost. The winning guild however, will gain 10% more Guild Battle Points and Guild Coins. *EXP: 20-30 EXP *Gold: 2,000,000 *Guild Battle Points: Activity Points/100 (rounded up). +10% for winning guild. *Guild Coins: Activity Points/100 (rounded up). +10% for winning guild. Players with no activity points will not receive rewards from the battle. Notes *The abilities of generals Edea and Percival do not work in Guild Battles. To reduce damage taken, players must buy Resistance buffs from the Guild Shop. General Leveling * You active general will not gain any experience from guild battles. Category:Guild